Essaye un peu de tendresse
by Ydriel
Summary: Cinq fois où Klaus aurait eu besoin de l'aide de ses frères et soeur. Une fois où il l'a eut. Traduction de Try a Little Tenderness de The Forgotten Nobody


**Hey !**

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction, sur the Umbrella Academy pour changer. Celle-là m'a pris pas mal de temps mais je suis contente du résultat. J'ai du changer un ou deux truc, surtout des tournures de phrase, pour quoi se soit logique en Français.**

**Voilà le lien pour l'original : ** s/13217371/1/Try-A-Little-Tenderness

**Disclamer : Seul la traduction m'appartient, le texte est The Forgotten Nobody.**

**Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça va vous plaire.**

* * *

**1**

_« J'ai besoin que tu m'aide ! »_

_« Il m'a tuer, personne ne m'a cru quand je l'ai dis ! »_

_« Pour quoi est-ce que tu ne m'écoute pas ? »_

_« Ecoute moi ! »_

_« Aide nous ! »_

« Non, non, non, non, non ... »

Klaus appuie ses mains contre ses oreilles, tellement fort qu'elle lui font mal.

« Pitié, Père, Numéro Deux, Numéro Six, laisser moi sortir ... Pitié ! »

Personne ne vient. Personne ne vient pour lui pendant ce qui lui semble être des heures. Est-ce qu'ils s'inquiètent pour lui ? Ou est-ce qu'ils le haïssent et c'est pourquoi il est là, tremblant, seul et effrayer de ce que son esprit lui montre ?

Il sait que Père a été plus dur avec les autres au sujet de l'entraînement, mais Ben, Alison ... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne viennent pas l'aider ?

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il peut encaisser. Il veut juste qu'ils se taisent.

« Laisser moi tranquille ! » Hurle Klaus mais les spectres ne le laissent pas, ils ne le font jamais.

« Partez ! »

Les larmes se fraient un chemin. Il ferme les yeux alors qu'un sanglot arrive contre son gré. Père dit que pleurer est pour les faible mais il ne peut s'en empêcher. Il n'est pas comme les autres, il n'as pas de talent dont il peut être fière ; comme Vanya.

Peut-être que quelqu'un va l'entendre pleurer et le prendra en pitié ; peut-être que si il cri assez fort sa fratrie viendra le le libérer.

Mais aucun de ses frères et soeurs ne viennent le chercher ; Père se montre finalement quelque heures plus tard. La seul chose qu'en apprend Klaus c'est qu'il restera la encore trois heures.

**2**

« Attendez. »

Tout les enfants autour de la table se stoppent dans leurs mouvements et retourne à leurs sièges. Ils partage et des regards confus et avertis. Père ne les garde jamais après le repas, à moins qu'il est libérer Vanya avant.

« Il est parvenu à mon attention qu'il y a un voleur à cette table. »

Tout le monde ce regarde avec surprise, en même temps que le coeur de Klaus rate un battement.

« Quand je vous ai pris à ma charge, je me suis assuré que vous ayez tous des biens personnels. Je vous habile, nourrit et m'assurent que vos besoins sont pris en compte. Ce que je vous donne n'est pas suffisant, les enfants ? »

Numéro Cinq semble prêt à parler et Klaus le supplie mentalement de le faire. Il est presque sûr de se dont père veut parler, et il pensait qu'il s'en fichait tant que ça n'interférait pas avec leur entrainement.

Cinq décide finalement que ça ne vaut pas la peine de parler. Et Père porte alors son attention sur Klaus.

« Pourquoi as-tu pris les vêtements de tes frères et soeurs, Numéro Quatre ? Même ceux de Numéro Trois et Sept. La dernière fois que j'ai vérifier, tu étais un garçon. »

Klaus essaye de ne pas réagir alors que tout les yeux se posent sur lui mais il sent malgré tout ses joues s'empourprées ; ses doigts s'entremêlement alors qu'il tente de trouver un moyen de s'en sortir.

« Ils n'en sont jamais plaint ? » Tente Klaus en regardant sa fratrie.

Derrière le masque neutre d'Allison il aperçoit de la pitié. Elle l'avait pourtant attraper sur le fait et ne lui avait rien dit. En faite, parfois, Klaus trouvait des vêtements sur son sol ; correspondant presque parfaitement à son teint et assez long pour couvrir ses genoux noueux.

Alors, à part pour Numéro Cinq, qui s'habile comme un vieil homme,il avait emprunté quelque chose à tout le monde et si il oubliait de le rendre, c'était comme si il lui donnait un peu de chaleurs humaine.

« -C'est ainsi, les enfants ? »

Père attend que les autres répondent et Klaus prie pour que l'un deux, n'importe lequel, parlent et prennent sa défense. Mais ça ne le surprend pas que seul le silence se fasse.

« -C'est ce que je pensais. » déclare Père avec son air supérieur qui donne toujours envie à Klaus de hurler.

« -Je ne te prendrais pas les vêtements de tes frères et soeurs, Numéro Quatre, tu dois les rendre immédiatement. Nous parlerons de ta punition plus tard, en privé. Vous pouvez tous disposez. »

Il part en premier et personne ne vient avec lui.

**3**

« Oh, ça fait du bien part où ça passe » soupire Klaus en vidant le reste de la seringue dans son bras.

Il est difficile d'avoir des drogues à l'Académie, il doit souvent se faufiler à l'extérieur. Père est plus distant qu'à l'habitude, ce qui aide mais n'est pas assez. De plus à chaque fois qu'il redescend, les spectres semblent vouloir rattraper le temps perdu. Mais c'est un problème pour plus tard, il est sur la route de la joie, heureux, libre et seul..

Plus-tôt que de rester cacher sous les escaliers de son dealer, Klaus décide d'aller marcher. C'est une nuit parfaite, clair et silencieuse, et il y a de la chance de respirer de l'air frais au lieu de l'odeur renfermer qui règne à l'Académie. Distrait par la lune , qui tourbillonne de couleur à présent, il trébuche sur le trottoirs , puis commence à rire à cause des pierres qui sautillent devant lui.

_Attend, ce n'est pas juste des pierre. _Klaus écarquille les yeux. C_e sont des lapins en pierres !_

« Venez voir Klaus, les petits gars. Je vous protégerais. Je suis un super-héros, vous savez. Tellement, tellement super. Excepté ... »

Klaus se balance légèrement, ce rapprochant des lapins.

« Excepté que je n'aime pas vraiment mes pouvoirs. Fou, hein ? Mais chuuut ! Ne le dites pas à papa. Père est un grand, grand méchant mais, oh, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais tous vous protégez de - »

Le coup vient de derrière, ramenant Klaus à la réalité et l'envoie contre le goudron. Les lapins disparaissent alors et son nez lui fait horriblement mal.

« Ouch ! Ça fait mal. » ce plaint-t-il depuis le sol.

Klaus se force à se retourner et regarder derrière lui, découvrant trois garçons pas tellement plus âgés que lui. Deux sont entrain de rire et l'autre le toisent avec une expression de pure dégout.

« -C'est ce que t'as pour être habiller comme ça, pédé.

-C'est un mot vraiment méchant, déclare Klaus en levant et en se massant le nez. Et je suis plus beau que toi. Est-ce que t'as maman à oublier de t'habiller ce matin ? »

Il a sa propre jupe maintenant, pas celle d'Alison, et il s'est même arranger pour avoir du maquillage, de quoi faire ressortir ses yeux. Alors il ne va pas laisser quelques abrutis penser qu'ils peuvent l'insulter, défoncé ou non.

« -Putain, que-ce que t'as dis ? »

Abrutis numéro un et deux, arrête de rirent, numéro trois avance vers Klaus.

« Oh, le grand macho vient embêter le pauvre, maigrichons, bisexuel. Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire ? »

Klaus se mord rapidement les doigts, avec une expression moqueuse.

« Oh, je sais, je pourrais faire ça. Hi-hay ! »

Diego à toujours l'air de frapper avec facilité et Klaus s'était toujours dit ''Pourquoi ça serait compliquer ?'' Après tout, le combat n'est pas le pouvoir de Diego alors il doit aussi en être capable. Au vu de comment les choses tourne, il y a peut-être eu une faille dans son calcule car c'était définitivement plus dure que ça en à l'air. Le pied ne finit pas dans les tripes de l'abrutis numéro trois mais pas loin de ses abdos, ce qui est bien plus dure. Le rebond n'est pas n'ont plus comme il l'avait prévu et Klaus finit par se tenir sur un pied. Il réalise que le combat n'est pas pour lui alors que abrutis numéro deux attrape son bras et le tord derrière son dos. S'en suit une suite d'événements qui laisse Klaus en sang, inquiet face à la situation.

« Oh, pas bon, pas bon. » se murmure Klaus à lui-même.

Il se aller au sol, faisant semblant d'être mort, et ils finissent par le laisser.

Chaque souffle lui fait mal et maintenant qu'il pense, Klaus n'est pas sur d'où il est. Il observe les alentours, il aperçoit une lumière vacillante au loin. Plus loin, comme un cadeau du Tout-Puissant, une cabine téléphonique. Il a assez de monnaies pour passer un seul appelle et rentrer à la maison.

« Ow, ow, aïe, ow. »

Chaque pas est douloureux et il arrive enfin à la cabine, s'affalant dessus. Il place la monnaies pour son seul appelle. Il croise les doigts, puis les décroise, priant :

« -Pitié que ce soit Allison, pitié que ce soir Allison ...

-Allo ?

-Luther ! Mi Hermano, comment tu vas ? Oublie ça. Dit, est-ce que tu es occupé ? Parce que je connais un gars qui à besoin d'un retour à la maison et c'est ton frère aimant.

-Klaus ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment. Père a besoin de moi pour une mission et je suis sur le point de partir. Appelle quelqu'un d'autre.

-Attend, Attend. Je n'ai plus de monnaies et je souffre le martyr, gémit-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas le temps. » conclut Luther en raccrochant.

Klaus lâche le téléphone. A ce point, il ne devrait pas être étonner que Luther n'est pas écouter sa requête mais ça fait quand même mal, presque autant les spectres qui sont revenu hurler à ses oreilles.

Ça lui prend un moment, mais il finit par rentrer. Maman lui pose un bandage et, à part quelque esquisses, personne ne lui demande ce qui est arriver.

**4**

La torture n'est pas si mal quand on est défoncé. Sans drogue ? Ça craint vraiment, vraiment.

Klaus est épuiser, sobre et toujours dans son foutu linge de bain. Bien sûr sa queue apprécie la liberté mais le reste de son corps aimerait être libre aussi. Il ne peut même pas parler à Ben avec son scotch sur le bouche.

« Mrphmph ! »

Il secoue sa chaise autant que possible, prenant de grande inscription d'air pour arrêter ses larmes de frustration face à la situation qui ne change pas. Ben est là, le regardant avec pitié.

Pauvre, impuissant Klaus. Stupide, ennuyant Klaus. Jamais ''Je veux être ton ami'' Toujours celui hors des cases. Toujours oublier.

Klaus se rappelle le temps où il était numéro deux. Oh, il n'aurait jamais pu être numéro un, pas avec la dévotion de Luther aux idéaux de Père, mais Père semblait content de sa deuxième place. Diego avait même été numéro cinq. Puis, Père avait décidé de les reclasser et de les pousser à leur maximum, pour savoir si il méritait leur place.

Diego avait impressionner Père, pas lui.

Peut-être qu'il aurait mérité d'être numéro six. Klaus parie que Ben aurait pu se sortir d'ici seul. Il aurait simplement ouvert ses enfoirés en deux. Le vérité c'est que n'importe le quel des membre de fratrie pourrait s'en sortir seul.

Rien ne peut contenir Luther ;

Diego est sur-entrainer ;

Alison a juste besoin de prononcer trois mots ;

Numéro Cinq, malgré son apparence, est une armée a lui tout seul ;

Et Vanya n'aurait jamais été kidnapper, tout simplement.

Peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça, car Klaus n'as rien à leur offrir, et personne ne vient pour lui, ce qui est un plus grand problème.

« Sors de tes penser, Klaus, ils reviennent. »

La voix de Ben le ramène à la réalité. Il lui jette alors un regard noir. Son frère n'a donc jamais entendu la phrase ''L'ignorance fait le bonheur.'' ?

**5**

« Je me demandais pour qui je battais. » avait confier Dave une nuit où tout le monde dormait et ils pouvaient se blottir l'un contre l'autre.

« -Il me semblait que j'étais là parce que qu'il le fallait, parce que c'est ce que les gens attendait de moi.

-Je m'y connais en attente, avait répond Klaus en traçant des symbole sans sens sur le torse de Dave. Donc tu sais pourquoi maintenant ? »

Dave attrape sa main, enlaçant leur doigts.

« Je me bats pour toi. Je me bats pour qu'on puisse mettre fin à tout ça, qu'on puisse rentrer chez nous et vivre notre vie ensemble, de la manière qu'on veut. »

L'émotion tente de passer dans la gorge de Klaus, finissant en un sourire léger.

« -Tu me fait rougir jusqu'aux orteils.

-Je suis sérieux, Klaus, avait dit Dave tendrement. C'est pas seulement pour ici, c'est pour toujours. On y arrivera. »

Klaus rit légèrement, cachant son visage dans les mains de son amant.

« Je me bats pour toi aussi, tu sais. »

Il dépose un baisser sur le peau chaude.

« Je te suivrais, peut importe où tu vas.

-Je sais. »

Dave se penche en avant, mais juste avant que leur bouche se rencontre il s'affaissent, ses yeux se perdes dans le vague et sa bouche s'ouvre comme pour émettre un gémissement de douleur.

Autour d'eux, le décors change, Klaus porte bien plus de vêtement, étant couvert de crase, portant à bout de bras le corps du seul homme qu'il a jamais vraiment aimer.

« Dave ? Dave, non tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Tu m'as dit que ça irait, que ça serait pour toujours. J'ai besoin de toi. Dave ? Dave ! »

Klaus se réveil en prenant une grande inspiration, son corps prêt à ce battre contre une menace invisible. Il reste comme ça un moment, ses yeux fouillant le pièce pour se rassurer.

Il regarde de l'autre coté du lit, mais personne n'est là.

De la brume envahie ses yeux, mais aucune larmes ne tombe. Il a beaucoup pleurer pour Dave, beaucoup hurler et maudit le monde, mais ça n'a rien changer.

Dave ne lui est toujours pas revenu. Ou alors il n'est pas assez fort pour l'amener.

Dans tout les cas, Dave est parti, parti, parti...

Klaus se retourne alors dans son lit, hurlant dans son oreiller. Il est sobre maintenant ! Sobre ! Pourquoi est-ce que Dave n'est pas là ?

Il pensait vraiment ce qu'il avait dit cette nuit là. Est-t-il égoïste de vouloir le ramener alors que Dave est peut-être un endroit de meilleur ?

Il n'a jamais vraiment penser à ce qui arrivait aux morts qui arrivait dans cette endroit alors qu'il faisait ses choix de merde.

Peut-être qu'il a juste besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Diego l'a bien aidé au bar, il écouterait peut-être encore une fois. Allison à toujours aimer les bonne histoire d'amour mais, ça n'a pas bien finit pour elle. Et Numéro Cinq ... bon peut-être pas lui.

Il essaye d'abord Diego, mais personne ne répond aux coups contre la porte.

Ensuite, Allison et sa voix murmurante, il la trouve avec Luther et c'est une scène qu'il n'a pas envie d'interrompre.

Il finit par passer devant la chambre de Cinq et se fait rembarrer par un ''Va t'en Klaus ! '', comme quand ils étaient enfants.

**+1**

C'est un mauvais, vraiment mauvais jour pour Klaus Hargreeves. Et au coeur de ça c'est, comme toujours, Père.

« Ce n'est toujours pas assez, Numéro Quatre. Ce n'est que la deuxième fois que tu arrive à me ramener. Encore, j'imagine que je devrait être content. »

Son cher Père décide de le suivre dans sa routine matinal.

« Oh, pas de drogues ? Qui aurait cru que ma mort et la menace de la fin du monde t'aurait fais arrêter tes dégoutante habitude.

-Continu de me pousser vieil homme, on verra ce qui arrivera, grogne Klaus.

-Qu'est-ce que cella ? Arrête de baragouiner, je déteste quand tu fais ça. »

Finalement Klaus glisse dans son bain, s'immergent jusqu'à ce qu'il perde Père. Mais temporairement, comme un mal de crâne féroce et l'envie de drogue qu'il tape dans un coin depuis des semaines.

Il essaye de s'en distraire avec des missions. Depuis que tout l'équipe est de réunie, ils essayent de revivre leurs bon vieux jours. Vanya fait même un bon arbitre, les empêchant de s'entretuer.

« -On t'avais perdu de vue, Klaus. On pensait que tu étais retourner à la maison. Désolée. »

Ce ce qu'elle lui avait dit après une énième missions où il avait été laisser pour compte. Klaus avait alors sourit, parce que si il ne le l'avait pas fait, il aurait probablement pleurer.

Pour couronner le tout, il se débat avec Ben, alors que c'est le seul frère avec qui il peut parler. Ben a apprit à être patient avec Klaus, et Klaus c'est habituer à avoir un compagnon durant ses péripéties. Cependant, tout ce que veux Ben en ce moment, c'est tester ses limites. Mais il veut aussi éloigner le Numéro Quatre de Père.

« -Concentre toi. Après, on peut aussi ne pas s'entrainer si tu n'as pas la tête dans l'action...

-Ne cite pas High School Musical avec moi, Mister, déclare Klaus en pointant son index. Désolé de ne pas être assez bien pour toi, je sais que tu as hâte d'être débarrasser de moi.

-Arrête de jouer avec mes mots, Klaus. Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Rien ! »

Klaus commence à jeter des objets au travers de la pièce. Il en mare, il en devient malade. Malade de la présence de Père, de ses frères et soeurs l'oubliant. Il a essayer de faire le bien, mais rien !

« Klaus arrête ! Pense à Dave !

-Dave, Dave, Dave, dit Klaus d'un ton moqueur. Arrête d'agir comme si tu l'avais connu ! C'était mon petit ami ! Il comprenait, il comprenait ça...

-Vraiment ? »

Ben tente d'attraper le col de Klaus mais ses mains passe au travers.

« - Tu t'en est sortit, tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire autant.

-Comment tu pourrais savoir ce dont j'ai besoin ! Ça a toujours été ''Oh, regarde, c'est le pauvre et étrange Klaus qui parle aux fantômes, il n'a pas besoin de plus d'ami, il a déjà les morts ! '' Vous dites toujours que c'est Vanya l'oubliée mais au moins elle est autoriser à être plus qu'un nom ! Personne ne m'aide. Personne ne m'aide, moi ! »

Au lieu de répondre, Ben disparait, laissant Klaus avec un sentiments de victoire. Il se met alors à chercher frénétiquement quelque chose, dans son bureau, son armoire, mais il s'arrête brusquement au moment où il entend toquer.

« -Klaus ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Oh, rien, répond-t-il à Diego. Je fais juste un peu de rangement. »

Klaus entend des bruit derrière la porte.

« - Ouch, hey, okay. On rentre, d'accords ?

-On ? Vous n'avez pas à - »

Alors qu'il trouve le sachet qu'il veut, Luther ouvre la porte, laissant tout le monde entrer.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande Vanya avec douceur.

-Rien, tente Klaus en cachant le sachet entre ses mains. Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ?

-Je crois que quelqu'un pense que tu as besoin d'aide, déclare Diego en se tenant devant Ben.

-Traitre !

-Je t'apporter de l'aide, profite en ! Déclare Ben en passant devant le numéro deux.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

-Si, tu en as besoin ! »

Ben ferme les yeux, prenant une grand inspiration et puissent dans son énergie pour devenir réel le temps de dire :

« -Klaus a besoin de parler, et vous aller l'écouter ! Compris ?

-Je n'ai pas -

-Toi ! Déclare Ben en écrasant son indexe contre le torse de Klaus. TU. VAS. PARLER ! Et tu aura enfin un poids en moins sur les épaules. »

Epuiser, c'est le moment ou Ben disparait aux yeux des autres.

« -Et bien, commence Numéro Cinq. La parole est à toi. »

Ils s'installe tous dans la chambre comme ils peuvent, puis Klaus commence à parler. Il ne sait pas vraiment par où commencer mais une fois que les mots commence à sortit, il n'arrive plus à s'arrêter. Il leurs raconte l'incident du mausolée et réalise que c'est la première fois qu'ils en entendent parler. Puis, il continu arrivant à ce qui l'a conduit aux drogues. Et enfin, il termine avec Dave. Au moment où il finit, il a la voix rauque et le sachet est tombé à ses pieds alors que Luther vient l'enlacer.

Personne ne dit rien pendant un moment, leur faisant réaliser que le câlin est peut-être un peu long.

« -Ça ce voit que tu fais pas ça souvent, déclare Klaus. Mais ne te gène pas de continuer, ses bras massifs sont étonnamment confortable.

-Je te haie, déclare Luther en souriant.

-Je ne réalisait pas. » commente Vanya d'une voix murmurante.

Klaus lui offre un maigre sourire et répond :

« -Personne n'avait idée.

-Bon, que tout le monde viennent là, commente Diego en rejoignant Luther.

-Je suis bien où je suis, commente Numéro Cinq. »

Diego l'attrape alors par le col et le force à les rejoindre dans leur étreinte.

« -C'est pas parce que Père à foiré qu'on doit faire pareil, murmure Allison.

-Aw ... vous m'aimer bien, vraiment, commente Klaus en se blottissant.

-Ouais, ne me demande pas pourquoi, rit doucement Cinq.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? Demande Ben, cacher derrière les épaules de Luther.

-Merci, Ben, chuchote Klaus. »

« Hey, Klaus, regarde. » Commente le fantôme en lui désignant l'autre coté de la pièce.

Klaus se retourne, regardent par dessus la masse de bras. Il aperçoit alors quelque chose qui lui coupe le souffle et fait tomber les larmes.

« Dave »


End file.
